


Dating Jaehee

by sexuallylevi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Dating Jaehee

\- sometimes while at the cafe, jaehee will give you a backhug and whisper while looking at all of the happy customers, “look what we did.”

\- she likes to be the small spoon and cuddle every night

\- jaehee likes when you play with her hair, running your fingers through the long brown hair, sometimes even braiding it

\- you guys take baths and/or showers together. she likes to sit in the hot water with you and just decompress in silence

\- you guys take trips around the world, like to America and Mexico 

\- jaehee hasn’t really lived much, right out of college she was working for jumin so there are so many things she wants to try

\- she gets a Polaroid camera and takes photos of you and puts them up on the wall in your bedroom, sometimes even candid photos

\- jaehee gets an apartment with you right in the middle of the city and it’s a super cute place

\- your apartment is filled with whites, browns, and greens!

\- she thinks your face is so cute after she gives you a kiss on the cheek

\- jaehee doesn’t say “I love you” a lot but when she does it’s at the most cheesy and romantic times ever and it makes you fall for her even more

\- the two of you go to all of zen’s shows to support him and he calls you his “two biggest fans”


End file.
